powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Complete Annihilation *Existential Death/Erasure *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Decreation *Existence Erasure *Oblivion *Prenominal Existence Capabilities This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear—with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it on the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it instantly and completely nonexistent. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting capacity, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may indirectly correct, restore or replace, but never create. Applications Essential: *Immortality (erasure of death) *Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) *Intangibility (erasure of contact) *Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) *Meta Fear Inducement (aura of extreme unnaturalness) *Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of concrete targets) *Omni-Perception (all existences within range) *Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Practical: *Event Negation (erasure of events/outcomes) *Negative Remaking (erasure of conceptual traits) *Personality Alteration (erasure of character traits) *Remote Teleportation (erasure of spatial distance) *Remote Time Travel (erasure of temporal distance) *Temporal Rewind (erasure of elapsed time) *Vacuum Creation (erasure of a space) Positive: *Absorption/Fusionism (erasure of separations) *Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) *Infinite Supply (erasure of consumption) *Negative Divination (elimination process) *Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) *Peace Inducement (erasure of war) *Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) *Power Augmentation (erasure of limits) *Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) *Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) *Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) *Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) *Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) Neutralization: *Apathy (erasure of emotions) *Devolution (erasure of evolution steps) *Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) *Knowledge Erasure (erasure of information/knowledge) *Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) *Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) *Power Erasure (erasure of abilities) *Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) *Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) Destructive: *Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) *Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) *Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) *Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) *Dehydration (erasure of water) *Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) *Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) *Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) *Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) *Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) *Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) *Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) *Total Event Collapse (negation of reality) *Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) *Unavertable Death (kill by erasure) Negations: *Causality/Reality Alteration Negation *Demonic/Divine Power Negation *Downgrading/Energy Negation *Healing Factor Nullification *Magic/Telepathic/Power Negation *Omni-Negation *Speed/Intangibility Cancellation Advanced Applications: *Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) *Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) *Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) *Immutability (complete erasure of changes) *Meta Transcendence (erasure of all boundaries/limitations) Techniques *Disappearing *Nonexistent Physiology *Selective Elimination *Ultimate Erasure Variations *Absolute Destruction *Concept Destruction *Life and Death Removal *Reincarnation Denial Associations *Existential Manifestations *Irreversible Destruction *Nonexistent Physiology *Omnipotence *Partial Existence Inducement *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create/manipulate anything, even indirectly. *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *Omnificence can compensate the erasure by creating similar new things. Known Users See Also: Cessation of Existence. Known Objects *The Godkiller (Drive Angry) *The Reality Bomb (Doctor Who) *The Chronoshifter Gun (Command and Conquer Red Alert 2) *The Eraser Bomb (Drawn Together The Movie) *Rikukonhan (Houshin Engi) Known Powers *Ars Nova (Fate/Grand Order) Gallery Users Endless (Rave Master).jpg|Endless (Rave Master) The Bringer of Nonexistence. Ichibē Hyōsube - Futen Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. Zen'ou-sama.png|As the supreme deity of the multiverse, Zen-Oh (Dragon Ball Super) is able to erase anything and everything that exists should he so desire. Even immortals and entire timelines. File:Zeno_Using_Erase.png|Zeno and his future counterpart (Dragon Ball Super) using Erase that is so absolute and powerful, it can completely annihilate an entire universe and everyone in it that even escaping to another universe is futile. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction, can completely destroy, remove, annihilate and erase anything and everything. Magatsuhi H.png|Magatsuhi (Valkyrie Crusade) can banish everything into nonexistence/oblivion. File:Beautex.png|King Chicken (Duckman) created the Beautex virus, which eats away matter, causing it to devolve through its various stages and then banishing it into nowhere, causing the world to nearly vanish completely. The_erase.jpg|The Erase (Cardcaptor Sakura) can erase anything from existence. GorgonGrimoireCard.jpg|The Gorgons (Destiny) reputedly possess the ability to define what is and is not real. Whatever they perceive becomes subject to erasure at their will. Saturn.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Effects Genesis Zero Full Efect.jpg|Erase their very Existence. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Neither alive nor dead, simply nonexistent. Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|No hope, no escape. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|All in None. No Exception.jpg|Bypassing all defenses. No Sell.jpg|Ignoring all attacks. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness. Perfection Personified.jpg|Simplicity meets Perfection. 0.1.jpg|Turning reality itself into nothing. Nonexistence.png|Momentum Erasure. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Void Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers